


A Crown of Amethysts

by Lady_of_theStars



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Court Sorcerer Merlin (Merlin), Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Golden Age of Albion, King Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), M/M, Merthur - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-17 03:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28718415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_of_theStars/pseuds/Lady_of_theStars
Summary: After all the hardships Merlin and Arthur had to endure, our boys are finally together and Merlin is to be appointed court sorcerer. Arthur has a surprise for him.
Relationships: Merlin & Arthur Pendragon (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Crown of Amethysts

**Author's Note:**

> This is actually the epilogue to my other multi-chapter fic For the First Time in Forever but it can be read as a standalone, hence the reason I decided to post it separately too

Merlin was clad in deep purple velvet that hung perfectly around his lithe frame. He had traded his usual neckerchief for a very regal-looking coat that Arthur had gifted him. For once, his unruly hair was smoothed out and didn’t stick in every direction. 

That’s what the warlock saw when he turned around and looked in the mirror. An air of power emanated from his entire form, magic nearly tangible around him. He didn’t look like a serving boy anymore. He very well looked like royalty; a man fit to be the king’s closest advisor and protector, but also the king’s lover. 

Merlin caught said king’s eyes in the mirror; stormy blue met ocean blue. Where Merlin’s gaze revealed the nervousness he felt, Arthur’s eyes shone with something akin to pride and love. 

Arthur wrapped his arms around his love’s waist from behind in a sort of hug and rested his chin on Merlin’s shoulder, whispering softly in his ear:

« You don’t have to be nervous, Merlin. The people love you and trust you. There could be no better man to fulfill the role of court sorcerer than you, » He pressed a soft kiss to Merlin’s cheek, « There’s no one else I’d rather have by my side than you »

The warlock turned around in Arthur’s arms so that they were face to face and rested his forehead against his king’s:

« I trust you with my life, Arthur. I trust in your judgment, you know that. If you believe in me, then I just hope that I will be able to rise to the task and be deserving of this honour »

Arthur smiled softly:

« Oh, but you already are »

The king leaned in and let their lips connect in a slow, loving kiss. Merlin’s hands came up to tangle in Arthur’s soft golden curls while his love tightened his hold around his waist. Their languid kiss was only interrupted by a soft knock on the wooden door and Leon’s voice telling them that it was time.

The lovers broke apart and Merlin made to leave, but Arthur’s hand on his arm made him turn around. The king held a silver circlet in his hands:

« Before you go, I want you to wear this. This way, people will know that you are mine and how much I value you »

Merlin looked at him, his eyes glistening with tears and a small, unbelieving smile tugging at his lips. Arthur raised his hands and set the circlet on his warlock’s head, silver piercing through his ebony locks and the amethysts glistening in the soft light around them. 

The king looked at his soon-to-be court sorcerer with adoration as he let his hands slide down to hold Merlin’s:

« I also hope that, one day, it could change to a crown »

The warlock’s eyes widened impossibly and a few of the tears he’d been trying to hold back slid down his cheeks:

« Are you...? » He trailed off, but Arthur understood anyway.

« Yes, Merlin. You are the best thing that’s ever happened to me. I love you so, so much and, after all that we’ve been through, all that we’ve survived, I want you to by my side, forever, as equals, » Arthur dropped down on one knee and, for old time’s sake, smirked at Merlin, « So, warlock of my heart, » said warlock rolled his eyes and chuckled, « Would you like to become Merlin Pendragon? »

Arthur had barely finished asking his question and was tackled to the ground, being kissed ferociously by Merlin. The king gently pushed him away so they were both sitting on the floor, Merlin straddling Arthur’s lap:

« Is that a yes? » Arthur asked with a smile, 

« Of course, you Dollophead! » Merlin answered, resuming his kissing, but, before long, Arthur had to stop him again:

« As much as I like where this is going, I have a court sorcerer to name and /you/, » he poked his finger between Merlin’s ribs effectively making him laugh, « Have to be there before me, » Arthur finished as Merlin got up:

« Fine, fine, I’m going! » The warlock laughed and, as he was about to close the door called, « I love you Arthur »

« I love you too Merlin »

—

« By the powers vested in me, I name you, Merlin, court sorcerer of Camelot! »

The room erupted in cheers as Merlin stood up and turned around to face the crowd, as huge smile plastered on his face. Arthur got down the few steps that separated him from Merlin and took his hand in his, giving him a knowing look before turning back to his people, smiling from ear to ear. After a few moments, Arthur lifted a hand and the cheers slowly faded to nothing to let the king speak:

« I wish to take this moment to make an announcement, » Arthur began, « Merlin isn’t only my court sorcerer, he is also my fiancé »

The crowd went wild. Everyone stood up in a great roar of applause, shouting congratulations to the newly engaged couple. They even head someone whoop and whistle; probably Gwaine.

Merlin and Arthur looked at each other, happiness written clearly on both their faces as they soaked in the love of their people and their love for each other.

—

Later that night, after the feast in Merlin’s honour, the king and court sorcerer lay in bed looking at the ceiling, holding hands as Merlin lazily moved tendrils of golden magic over their heads. When Arthur turned around to look at him, Merlin dropped his hand and let it rest across Arthur’s body, looking directly into Arthur’s eyes. It was the king who broke the silence first:

« You’ll never cease to amaze me, Merlin »

The warlock felt a blush begin to colour his cheeks.

« Thanks to you, Camelot’s future is bright. Together, we will unite the five kingdoms »

Merlin continued:

« Together, we will bring Albion’s golden age »

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoyed this bit of fluff in our favourite boys' life! Feel free to leave kudos and/or a comment, it makes my day! 
> 
> I'm also taking prompts (I need inspiration haha! Preferably in the Merlin fandom, but I'm also pretty deep in Httyd, Harry Potter, Grishaverse and Percy Jackson) so if you have an idea that you would like to see come to life, hmu!


End file.
